hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Florapolis
Florapolis is a very colorful town full of flowers to the north of Sanrio Harbour. Players will be sent here by Tuxedo Sam after they have completed all the quests in Sanrio Harbour - generally around level 7. In Florapolis you can visit and try out your farm for the first time, doing some farming after talking to Peter Davis. You will also get your first tools for woodcutting and gathering here as well as learn how to grow plants, go mining/digging, sew your first clothes and "forge" (= make wands and tools). Be careful not to wander out of town to the west to East Florapolis Valley and encounter Squeets or Jellyhounds without being properly prepared first! Better first complete quests inside of Florapolis and to the northeast (South Dream Forest). NPCs *Policeman *Mini-Game manager *Peter Davis *Scone *Bagel *Pata Pata Peppy *Pinkuru in her house *CoroCoro Kuririn in his house (a key is needed to enter) *Cho-Cho in her house (a key is needed to enter) *Sakura in Kuririn's Coffeehouse *Purin's Papa in Purin's Coffeehouse *Purin's Mama in Purin's Coffeehouse *Pompom Purin in his house (minigame) (a key is needed to enter) There may also be other NPCs on this map in time of events *Party Master (will trade your collected event-items for stuff like event-outfits, seeds, guides and so on) *Love Bug when it's Valentine's Day *Santa and also Mr. Jinch at Christmas Times *Chococat may also be present at times Shops *Pet Supply Merchant (in Florapolis) *Chlothes Merchant (in Florapolis) *there's another, but identical Clothes Merchant at the train station of Sunbright express *Food merchant (in Florapolis) *there's a second identical Food Merchant at the train station of Sunbright express *Tools Merchant (in Florapolis) *Farm Supply Merchant (in Florapolis) in the Farm Market *Farm Manager in the Farm Market Creatures none, since Florapolis is a city Resources none, since Florapolis is a city Connects to Maps *Sanrio Harbour to the southeast (lower right corner) *South Dream Forest to the northeast (upper right corner) *East Florapolis Valley to the southwest (lower left corner) Rooms/Buildings *Chatting Room *Cho-cho's House (get a key to this house by completing a quest first) *Kuririn's Coffeehouse *Kuririn's House (get a key to this house by completing a quest first) *Pinkuru's House *Purin's Coffeehouse *Purin's House (get a key to this house by completing a quest first) Notes Even if Pata Pata Peppy will ask you for 20 grains early in Florapolis, you'd better leave this quest for later; until you are "strong enough" (by wearing better equipment) to encounter creatures of level 10 (Brambles and Leaftails). Also you will need tools of (at least) level 5 to get the grains! Florapolis as it has been in Beta 2008 NPCs: *Choucho *Latte *Peter Davis *Purin's mama *Purin's papa Shops: *General Shop (in Florapolis) *Food Shop (in Florapolis) *Clothes Shop (in Florapolis) *Tool Shop (in Florapolis) *Wand Shop (in Florapolis) Connects to: Maps *Sanrio Harbour *South Dream Forest *East of Florapolis Valley Rooms/Buildings *Chatting Room *Choucho's House *Kurin's Coffee *Kurin's House *Pinkuruchan's House *Purin's Coffee *Purin's House Category:Zones Category:Town